


my song is love

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, total fluff yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima complies with his sister's and Takao's wishes and plays the piano for his partner. Takao should know better than to be amazed by Midorima by now, but he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my song is love

“Wow, I’m in Shin-chan’s house! Does someone in your family play the piano? That thing’s huge, huh? Doesn’t a grand piano cost more than like, my entire house? Oh whoa, this chair’s nice, too! Ahh, it smells good! Just like I’ve always dreamed.”

“Creepy.”

“How mean, Shin-chan!” Takao put down the throw pillow Midorima thought he was trying to inhale and hooked an arm around Midorima’s waist. “The first time I visit your place, and you’re so cold. My heart’s just breaking, you know!”

“Shut up, Takao.” Midorima  didn’t mind Takao touching him or his exaggerated distress, but pushing him away was a reflex.

“Be a little more sincere, Shin-chan! You can admit you’re happy I’m here, you know?”

Midorima didn’t even bother telling him to shut up this time. “You’re here to study, you fool. Sit on the chair you were…examining. I’ll get my books, since I assume you didn’t bring any.”

 _Rude as usual. He’s right about the books though,_  Takao thought as he followed instructions and settled down onto the armchair. He waited for Midorima to return, imagining him stomping in with Takao’s weight in textbooks in his arms. That kind of overly studious sight would make Takao sick if it weren’t for Midorima’s beauty.

When Midorima finally returned, the picture he made was even more stunning than Takao had expected. It almost left him speechless.

Almost.

“Shin-chan, how many secrets have you kept from me! To think you have a daughter this cute!”

“Shut- be quiet, Takao!” So he wouldn’t be so rude in front of the girl who was obviously his sister. Takao deeply appreciated the new information. He smiled at the green haired siblings standing across the room from him and walked over.

“Hi there! Are you Shin-chan’s sister? You’re way cuter than him, you know!” The girl looked about four or five and had the same distant expression and ridiculous eyelashes as her brother.   _I didn’t think the world could handle two of them._

The girl didn’t even spare a glance for Takao and buried her face against her brother’s chest. “She’s shy,” Midorima explained as he held his sister closer. This time, Takao really was speechless. So Midorima could show this much affection.  

“Ah, you’re really something.”

Midorima was so engrossed in comforting his sister that he didn’t register Takao’s whispered comment.  He listened attentively as the girl looked up long enough to whisper something in his ear.

“I understand. I’ll comply right away, princess.”

Takao was incredulous as Midorima looked up at him with an expression that was even more serious than usual.

“My sister wants me to play a song for you. She asked you to request something.”

“Wait wait wait, Shin-chan.  _You_  play the piano? Wait um I don’t know any piano songs? Do you really want me to request something, shouldn’t the princess choose the - ”

“Takao. You’re being annoying.  The guest is going to choose.”

“Okay? Um well I don’t know what you have sheet music for?”  _Why the hell am I nervous_  kept repeating in Takao’s head as he stumbled through the conversation.

“I don’t need it. Name a song.”

 _He’s really doing this, huh?_  “Ah okay, then what about that song I had you listen to the other day after practice? The one you didn’t hate.”

“That anime opening.” Apparently, the song choice wasn’t up to Midorima’s standards.

“Hey, you said I got to choose! And Cardcaptor Sakura’s a classic, you know? I’m sure your princess would enjoy it.”

That seemed to convince Midorima. He nodded, carried his sister to the piano bench, and sat down. “Sit next to me, princess.”

The girl sidled off his lap and settled down just a few inches away from him. It looked to Takao like a process that the two practiced often.  Midorima raised his hands and closed his eyes.  _Meticulous as ever, Shin-chan._

 Midorima took a breath and began to play.

Takao lost his breath entirely.  He shouldn’t be surprised by now. Hadn’t Midorima proven  how extraordinary he was a thousand times before? But looking at his ace now – sitting next to a little girl in a pink dress, playing a magical girl’s cheerful declaration of love – Takao was amazed.   _He’s only heard this song once, right? And he’s making it even cuter?_

Takao only noticed the song ended when he heard the girl clapping. He stayed silent as Midorima ruffled her hair in thanks and then turned towards him.

“How was it?”

“Another.”

“What?”

“Do one more. Please?”

Midorima sighed and his sister smiled.  _Are they used to encores? Not surprising, I guess._

“Fine. Then pick another song. No anime music this time.”

“Ahh okay, okay. How about umm,” Takao knew he shouldn’t but this time, he couldn’t resist. “How about a love song, Shin-chan? Play me your true feelings.”

“Fool.”

“You said I could pick, Shin-chan!” He’d recovered enough from the shock of Midorima first performance to feign offense and whine and was relieved to get his usual scowl from the boy at the piano.

Midorima turned wordlessly back to the piano and followed the same steps as last time. Hands up, eyes closed, deep breath and then – Takao had to take a step back this time. The music Midorima played was beautiful. Takao didn’t know the song, he didn’t need to know the song. He already knew that he’d never feel this way about a piece of music again. It was full of longing and light and love, and with every stroke of Midorima’s fingers, Takao lost another shred of control.

_Ahh Shin-chan, Shin-chan. Are these your feelings? You took me seriously? Of course you did._

The song was rising slowly, meandering through the composer’s thoughts when he wrote it, through Midorima’s emotions as he played it. And Takao’s heart beat faster with each note.

_I want to hear this forever. Just repeat this again and again, Shin-chan. Really, you’re more honest than me, aren’t you? I can’t show you my feelings like this._

Another crescendo, and this one had too much finality for Takao to take. He noticed he was shaking and he had to retreat back to the chair.

_Don’t end the song, Shin-chan, please. Please. As soon as it’s done, it’s all over for me._

The final chords. The beautiful song, Midorima’s song for him, was really ending.

_I love you._

Midorima played the last note and opened his eyes.

_I love you._

He and his sister both turned around, expectantly studying Takao’s reaction.

_I love you._

“Takao? Are you satisfied now?”

“I love you.”


End file.
